


her fight and fury is fiery (oh, but she loves)

by leapylion3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Badass Leia, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female-Centric, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Female Character, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or, five things that never happened to Leia Organa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her fight and fury is fiery (oh, but she loves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Futures So Bright (The Family is Complicated Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600838) by [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger). 



> totally inspired by [this luke fic](http://rynne.livejournal.com/220414.html), and my lovely giftee's remix of it.
> 
> this is the first fic i've written/posted in almost a year (feels like more tho) what the heck hopefully it's not horrible D: 
> 
> to my giftee: i hope you enjoy it!! it was really fun to write for you, and honestly, you rekindled my love, not only for star wars, but for writing as well!!

**_i._ **

The room is cold and dark in the dead of night, with shadows miles high and mocking, almost inaudible whispers bouncing off the walls. She shivers and almost jumps out of her skin as she swears something crawls by her back, but steels herself and swallows thickly. _You’re imagining things, Leia. Nothing’s here – **no one’s** here. It’s just you and…_

She breathes in sharply at the sight of him.

Frozen in place, her fists clench and unclench at her sides, and the rasps in and out of her lungs, scratching against her throat, as dry as a bone. It takes a handful of seconds before her legs begin to move under her again, though her steps are shaky and unbalanced, and she has to catch herself a few times on her way to the carbonite display. She puts a trembling hand over Han’s outstretched ones, and as her fingers curl over his, she can feel the chill, even through the thick gloves she wears.

Everything happens in a blur: she adjusts the machine’s settings, and lights flash wildly as the carbonite display whirs to life before her eyes, melting away. The metallic grey colour disappears, turning a fierce red, and Han tumbles to the floor, shaking like a leaf. Leia pulls him up into a sitting position, willing him to calm down. She hates seeing him like this, sick and disoriented, but he will heal soon enough. What matters now is that he is _here_ , and they are together once more, like they belong.

“Just relax for a moment,” she says, the metallic voice from her helmet gritty in her ears. _Han, it’s your Leia_. “You are free of the carbonite. You have hibernation sickness.”

“I can’t see,” he replies, rubbing his eyes.

“Your eyesight will return in time.” _At least that’s what Lando told me…_ She gives her head a tiny shake. _No_. Han _will_ heal. There are no ifs, ands or buts about it.

“Where am I?”

 _With me, with your Leia_. “Jabba’s Palace.”

“Who are you?” he demands, feeling the snout of her helmet with his fingertips.

She finally removes her disguise, and though he cannot see her, he _knows_ it’s her, even before she utters a single word. “Someone who loves you.”

“ _Leia_.”

They share a hurried kiss, and gods, she wishes that this one moment could last forever. But they have to get out of there, and _fast_. She pulls her lips away from his, cupping his cheek in her hand. His skin is cold, near bloody _freezing_ , but she dismisses it as a side effect of the carbonite. _No time, there’s no time_. She wants to nurse him back to health, but she tries to pull him to his feet instead. _He’ll be able to rest later_ , she decides.

“Leia,” he repeats, quieter this time. He stumbles and falls back onto his backside, wincing from the pain. His breath is coming in harsh pants now, almost _wheezes_ , and his skin feels like ice. He is paler than a ghost, and Leia feel tears sliding down her cheeks, though she forces her voice to remain steady.

“Han, it’s all right, the others are here, everything will be fine…” He is all but convulsing in her arms, and her tears stain his already filthy shirt, which she grips onto tightly. “Han, stay with me, please.” She forces him to look at her, but he is blinded, and he blinks at her, unresponsive. “Stay with me,” she grits out, panic flooding her veins.

“Can’t…”

He coughs up blood, and his eyes roll into the back of his head, his fingers fumbling for purchase as they twitch on her sleeve.

“ _Han_!” she cries out, holding him tighter. “No, don’t you _dare_ , you can’t _do_ this- _please_ , Han!”

His chin is covered in blood now, and she lays him down fully on the floor, burying her face into his chest as her shoulders shake with sobs. His breaths are few and far between by now, and the convulsions will not stop.

_You kriffin’, scruffy nerfherder… Don’t do this to me, you **can’t** … Stay with me…_

* * *

**_ii._ **

“He will either join us, or die,” he had told her, his back towards her as the machines removed the helmet from his head. She used to hate watching, was disgusted and horrified by the sickly skin and protruding veins, but she was a child no longer. Only a coward would look away. He wanted her to see him, the _real_ him. He was still as powerful as ever, despite looking like a frail old man; he had taught her not to judge by appearances.

“Yes, Father.” She bowed her head, spun on her heel and marched out of his chambers.

Now, she stands hidden by wisps of smoke and steam in the freezing room in Cloud City. Her hood covers her face, and she observes as the young Luke Skywalker enters, ever so cautious of his surroundings. His presence is powerful, and _loud_ ; it is almost tangible, she thinks, and for a moment she believes that if she were to reach out, she could grasp it in her hands.

 _Hello, Brother_.

He truly must be her twin, if she feels such a connection to him already; Father had been telling the truth about that. She wonders if he can feel her, too. _We will be acquainted either way_.

“Luke,” she calls, stepping into view. Luke whips his head around towards the sound of her voice. She smirks to herself: he is already going into attack mode; she can sense him wanting to reach for his lightsaber. _A fine blade_ , she notices, glancing towards the weapon attached to his belt. _The hilt looks exactly like-_

Father won’t like that.

“Who are you?” Luke asks, taking a careful step forward.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” she responds cryptically, with a slight shrug of her shoulder. “I’ve been instructed to take you to my master.”

“Who…?” His eyes narrow as he realizes who she is speaking of. “I’m not here to see _him_.”

“Well, I’m afraid that Captain Solo has already been escorted off-planet. Plans change, Luke.” She makes a gesture with her arm, her cape sweeping behind her. “Now, if you’ll follow me-”

His lightsaber appears in his hand, and it ignites with a _whoosh_ , the blue-white blade glowing in the dim lighting.

“Luke,” she chides, “don’t make this hard for yourself.”

He ignores her, and charges.

_Aggressive negotiations: not the way Father and I would have gone about this._

She ignites her own lightsaber, and their two blades meet with a loud grinding sound, sending sparks flying.

 _No, Father won’t like this at all_.

* * *

_**iii.** _

“Leia, don’t let go of my hand!” Uncle Owen chastises, tightening his grip on her own as they swerve their way through the thick- and aggressive- Mos Eisley crowd. “I don’t want you getting lost.” _Again_ , is heavily implied.

“It’s not my fault!” She pouts. It’s not often that her uncle takes her to the spaceport, and when he does, well…her curiosity gets the best of her. (But she is only seven years old, and everything is new to her – you can’t blame her, not really.)

“I know, I know,” Owen grumbles exasperatedly, tugging her to make sure that she is walking in front of him, so he can keep an eye on her. “Just stay with me.” He leans down so he can lower his voice: “You know just how seedy this crowd can be.”

Leia purses her lips together and nods.

It’s no secret that Uncle Owen hates coming to Mos Eisley, and he doesn’t make a trip here unless absolutely necessary. Today, though, they are not here to sell moisture; they’re here for their groceries, and normally Aunt Beru would have gone, but she is bedridden with a bad cold. Leia was excited by the prospect of coming into town with Uncle Owen, but he made it very clear upon arriving that their outing would be as short as possible.

They walk by humanoids of all shapes and sizes, and Leia marvels at the large banthas stomping around. “They’re cute until they stink up your entire house,” Uncle Owen mutters, more to himself than to Leia. But she is not taking one home, and so, for now, she can admire the big furry beasts.

Leia’s tummy is rumbling by the time they are done by their groceries, and her uncle sighs. “Must be suppertime, huh?” They’d lost track of time whilst navigating their way through the spaceport. Leia was having fun, and she hadn’t realized how hungry she was, until now.

Uncle Owen kneels in front of her, and a rare smile graces his lips; he ruffles her hair, and his eyes are sparkling as if he is about to tell her a big secret. “Tell you what,” he says, “I’ll buy you an ice cream now to hold you over, but you have to promise me that you won’t tell Aunt Beru.” He holds out his pinkie, and waits for her to hook hers around it.

Leia beams at him. “I promise.”

* * *

_**iv.** _

Feet kicked up on the table and a drink in one hand, Leia continuously swipes at her tablet screen, hoping something interesting will pop up. With an eyebrow raised, she subtly scans the crowd, assessing any and all possible targets. Absolutely _nothing_ , though… With a defeated sigh, she finishes the last of her drink in one swig, letting the alcohol burn down her throat. As she sets the empty glass back down, her tablet lets out an excited chiming noise. She clicks on the notification and-

 _Well_. It looks like her day just got a whole more exciting.

Her tablet registers the face of a man across the cantina, and despite obviously trying to hide, her device still recognizes him as _Han Solo_. His partner- a giant walking carpet named to Chewbacca, according to the program- is notably absent, which only makes things easier for her. She smirks to herself and puts a few credit chips on the table to pay for her drink. _This’ll be the quickest hundred thousand credits I’ve ever made_. Satisfied, she tucks her tablet back into her rucksack and slings it over her shoulder.

Pulling her hair out of its tight bun, she makes her way over to the wanted smuggler, batting her eyelashes and putting on her post sultry voice. “Is this seat taken?”

He eyes her suspiciously before finally waving a hand in the direction of the chair. “Sure thing, sweetheart.” It takes all of her willpower not to scowl at the pet name. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“That’d be lovely,” she lies. Han snaps his fingers at the bartender, signalling for two more drinks, before leaning back in his chair. He grins and breathes out a chuckle, then pulls his gaze away from her. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing at all,” he says, and at this point, Leia can’t be arsed to press further.

He prattles on casually, and she pretends to look interested, when she’s really just deciding on the best way to get him to Jabba’s. All of her heavy artillery is on her ship, but she is certain that she can take him down with the blaster hidden under her tunic. (She may be small, but Leia is a feared bounty hunter, in every corner of the galaxy.)

Sometime late into the night, when Han has downed far too many drinks to be deemed healthy, he’s stumbling back to her ship, and she has an arm around his waist, holding him steady. He hasn’t mentioned Chewbacca, though the Wookiee must be worried sick by now, and Leia dares not bring him up.

It’s not a fair fight, not when he’s completely drunk, but in her defense, _he’s_ the one who takes off his belt and blaster holster and throws them onto the small couch in the living area. Still unsteady on his feet, he reaches out and encircles his arms around her, tilting his head to kiss her. His eyes snap open and lock with hers when as the cool metal presses into his back.

“What-?”

“You’re coming with me, flyboy.”

* * *

_**v.**_  

“Dad, I can’t see!”

Anakin chuckles and hoists Luke onto his shoulders in one swift motion. “I got you. Is that better?”

Leia busies herself with her ice cream sandwich, nearly devouring the thing while she stands up on her tiptoes, trying to get a better view of the stage. The new queen is supposed to get coronated today, and though neither Luke nor Leia fully understand what that really means, they know enough to realize that it is a big deal. Their mom used to be Queen of Naboo, also; Dad told the kids how much this day meant to her.

Luke and their dad talk about idle matters, but Leia tunes them out, instead taking a few steps forward to get a better look. Her mom always says that she should become a politician, too; Leia has a particular talent for negotiating, especially when it involves her bedtime or bath time.

“There you are!” Her mom kneels down next to her and kisses her cheek. “Are you excited?” Leia nods eagerly, and Padmé laughs, taking out a handkerchief to wipe Leia’s hands free of melted chocolate. “A really long time ago, all of this was for me. Can you believe it?”

“Do you miss it?”

Her mom thinks for a few moments, pursing her lips together. “Sometimes I do, I suppose. I made many wonderful friends, and it was a great learning experience.” She pauses, and a faraway look takes over her features. She looks almost sad, and focuses on cleaning her daughter’s hands.

“But?” Leia presses.

Padmé makes eye contact with her again, and a smile returns to her face. She squeezes Leia’s hands, and gives her a quick kiss on the nose. “ _But_. It was very busy, and I could never have a moment to myself. When you’re in these kinds of positions, you don’t have any privacy. It’s still hard as a senator, but it’s much better. And I have enough time to spend with you, and with Luke, and with your father.”

Leia knows that her mom never really had the chance to have a childhood of her own, and it would have killed her if she couldn’t see Luke and Leia grow up; the same went for her dad. Though both of their careers were demanding, they still come home for supper every night, and they are always there when Luke and Leia need them.

“Now, come on,” Padmé says, standing up. She scoops Leia into her arms, and the two of them walk to wear Luke and Anakin are standing. “The ceremony’s about to begin.”                   


End file.
